What is love anyway?
by slytherinzprincess
Summary: In which Simon and Jeanette discuss the many different kinds of love, and secrets are revealed. Simonette one-shot, pretty OOC


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANY CHARACTORs OR PLACEs MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC.**

**Authors Note: Ok now that I've got the disclaimer out the way, let's get onto business! This is my first fanfic that isn't Harry Potter related, so I'm a little out of my element, but I was challenged to try something new so.. here it is! (Please don't hate!). Also just to warn you, Simon and Jeanette are a little OOC in this, Jeanette is waaaay more confident then she usually is in this, and Simon is a bit more daring as well. Btw their teenagers in this, not kids like they were in the cartoon.**

* * *

**What is love anyway?**

"ARGGGG!" Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs "Why are you so... so..."

"Handsome? Awesome? "Alvin interrupted with a mischievous smirk.

"Try ANNOYING" Brittany yelled. Jeanette sighed in frustration slamming her book shut, before departing the chipmunks/chipettes room for a more peaceful residence.

She travelled down the stairs, out the door finally stopping at an old oak tree in the houses backyard. She sighed in contempt and gracefully slid down the hard wood and onto the soft grass beneath '_Finally, a place to read without screaming _' she thought to herself, and opened her book continuing from where she left off.

Jeanette hadn't gotten very far in reading her novel when a small black object fell from somewhere above her, landing on top of her head, making her jump in fright.

"Ouch!"

Jeanette rubbed the top of her head which hurt slightly from the impact, and picked up the object only to find a pair of circular, black-rimmed glasses. '_Huh?_'

Then, just seconds later another object fell from above her, except this one seemed to be much heavier judging by the heavy thud when it landed beside her.

She looked to her side to see what is was, only to come face to face with her crush. Simon Seville.

"Simon?"

Simon squinted and laughed "Jeanette?"

"Um yeah.."

"Can I have my glasses back, please? I can't really see.." Simon chuckled nervously.

"Oh, oh yeah sure. Sorry" She said, and picked the spectacles up and placed them on him. "T-there you go" He blinked, opening his eyes, and meeting another pair of emerald green eyes. '_... If I saw those eyes every time I dropped my glasses, I'd lose them waaaay more often_'

He cleared his throat "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you"

"O-oh no, that' alright. Why were you up there anyway?" Jeanette asked, after all it was kind of suspicious, although they were chipmunks they rarely spent their time in trees since they were suburbanized.

"Well, I assume I was doing the same thing you were. Trying to get away from Alvin and Brittany?"

Jeanette nodded in agreement "Yes.. Why are they always fighting?"

Simon thought about this for a moment, Brittany and Alvin _did_ fight a lot. "I don't know.."

"It's a shame though.." Jeanette sighed and shook her head.

"I know, with all that shouting I never have a few peaceful moments to read or perform an experiment anymore.." he explained.

"I agree, but that's not what I was talking about. I know Brittany would never admit this but, she is absolutely infatuated with Alvin"

"Same with Alvin, I think he knows it too. He's just too cool, or macho or whatever, to admit it" He laughed. '_Kind of like me.. Except I'm just too much of a chicken to tell Jeanette how I feel_'. He sighed at his last thought and frowned slightly. Jeanette noticed.

"What's wrong Simon, you sound kind of... depressed?" she asked.

Simons head snapped up in surprise "W-why would something be wrong?" he asked nervously.

"You just sound sad, but I could be wrong"

"It's just.." Simon began but stopped mid-sentence. Could he really talk to Jeanette about this? Perhaps, if he worded it carefully enough she wouldn't realize he was speaking about her.

"Jeanette, how.. how do you know when you're in love?"

Jeanette was caught off guard, _love? _Love was defiantly an unsafe topic to talk about when speaking to your crush. '_Well_' Jeanette thought '_Perhaps it wouldn't be too awkward.. after all if Simons speaking about love it obviously doesn't concern me_'

"Well what kind of love?" she asked.

Simons brow furrowed in confusion. "There's more than one?"

Jeanette giggled, and shook her head fondly. "Yes, Simon. There _are _more than one types of love"

"Could you name some?"

"Well..." Jeanette started "There's love between family, like you feel for Alvin, Theo, and Dave. That's a nice one. That kind of love is the type where you know you can always depend on those people to love and support you unconditionally" She explained.

Simon nodded, not quite understanding how there were apparently numerous kinds of love, but eager to hear more. Jeanette continued "Then there's love between friends. This one is a bit more complex. But in its own way I suppose it's very similar to love between family. Once again, you know you can count on these people and treat them like family. And you know they'll always accept you for who you are." Jeanette laughed at her own words, how on earth did she know so much on the subject?

"And Finally there's... real love." She sighed dreamily.

"Real love?" Simon questioned.

"Its.. hard to explain. It's confusing and awkward, and generally doesn't make any sense but.. it's wonderful all at the same time. If you really love someone, really _truly _love someone you'd do absolutely anything for them. And whenever you see them you get all jittery and it feels like there's about a million swarming insects zooming about in your stomach. It's the most _amazing_ feeling you'll ever experience.." Jeanette finished, and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Simon smiled nervously at her words. '_She must be the smartest girl in the world_' In reality Jeanette had never had any boyfriends, much to Simons surprise. And yet she could describe various forms of love and affection perfectly. She could probably right a book on love if she wanted to. "Wow…" said Simon, after a long silence. "Hey… Jeanette?"

"Yes Simon?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Are you… um… in love with somebody?" Simon asked reluctantly, slight disappointment visible in his eyes. How else could Jeanette know so much about love? '_I've waited too long, and now she likes someone else…_' the very thought depressed Simon to no end.

Jeanette bit her lip, thinking about the question at hand "Yeah" she smiled, and giggled a bit at the fact that she was openly confessing her love for Simon, without him even knowing. "Yeah, I guess I am.."

"Oh…" Simon regretted asking that question more than anything at the moment, for the answer hurt so bad.

"Oh?" she asked, why did Simon sound so upset? Shouldn't the thought of her being happy make him happy? Some friend he is… "Please don't tell me it's Alvin.." he joked, trying to make the best of the situation. Jeanette's eyes practically bulged out of her head when she heard the comment, and shook her head vigorously. "NO! I mean… no, it's not Alvin"

"Why not, everyone else seems to love Alvin.." Simon said ruefully. It was true though, he had always been over shadowed by his older brother. Alvin got the looks, which got him the girls. And even Theodore, with his adorable chubbiness and innocence had his fair share of admirers. What about him? He wasn't cute, or athletic. What was he good for? '_No one loves a nerd…_'

"Don't tell me your jealous, Simon?" Jeanette asked unbelievingly. Though she could see where he was coming from, she too had been, and continued to be, over-shadowed by her own sisters.

"Well I have plenty of reasons, don't I?"

"No Simon you don't" Simon looked perplexed at this statement '_What is she talking about? Of course I do_'. "For one thing, I don't know anybody smarter than you, do you think Alvin or Theodore even know what Physics _is_? And not just that, you're sweet, and funny, and unique, and kind, and considerate… and if I continue to list your good qualities we'll be here all day" she finished, smiling broadly.

Simon blushed beneath his fur, thankful that she couldn't see it. It felt so good, knowing that Jeanette had such a high opinion of him, but he was still reluctant to believe that any of these compliments were actually true.

"Even if those things were true, girls don't go for things like that, who would ever love me…"

Jeanette felt a sudden shot of anger burst out of her, how could he have such a low opinion of himself?! Ok, perhaps she was being a little hypocritical there, but that's beside the point. All of those things _were_ true. "Me!" she said without thinking. Simon's eyes widened in shock, his mouth hanging agape. She turned away from him and got up to leave, her face steadily reddening by the second. Telling Simon she was in love was one thing, telling him she was in love with _him_ was another.

Before she could walk back to the safety of her and her sisters room, Simon had grabbed her wrist pulling her back down to him. "You… You're.. I-I'm the guy you're in love with?" he asked hesitantly, still unsure if he had heard her right. She took a deep breath, avoiding his intense gaze. "Yeah, look Simon I'm sorry about this.. I understand if you don't feel the same" she was so embarrassed. A wide smile made its way across Simon's face and he pulled Jeanette into a bear hug, or.. chipmunk hug rather. "You have no idea how happy It makes me hearing you say that…" he said pulling away from the bone crushing hug, but still resting his paws on her petite shoulders.

"I don't understand… you mean… you like me too?" Jeanette asked hesitantly, yet hopefully, loving every moment of this unexpected situation. Simon moved his paw up from her shoulder to her face, resting it on her cheek, and bringing her closer so he could feel her breath tickle across his face. "No, Jeanette I don't like you" he paused, and she went to turn away, embarrassed that she had let her hopes rise only to have them fall. "I love you" Simon continued, and his lips descended upon hers.

It was magical to say the least. Jeanette felt all her worries and doubts melt away, as did Simon. It was everything the two of them had ever dreamed of, and more. '_This is perfect…_' was the only thought running through their minds as they continued to kiss, savoring the sheer bliss of the moment. '_Nothing could ruin this moment…_'

"Hey Si, I wanted to get a second opinion. Who do you think is right, Brittany or- Ohhh" Alvin laughed nervously as he took notice of the scene before him "Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a smirk.

Jeanette and Simon broke apart both blushing under their fur, and looking slightly annoyed at Alvin's poor timing. "Yes, Alvin. You did" said Simon through gritted teeth, in annoyance.

"SIMON AND JEANETTE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-" Alvin began to sing rather loudly.

"ALVIN!" came Simon's little war cry and he tackled his brother to the ground. Jeanette watched the two brothers play-fight, and giggled silently to herself. "He's mine…" she sighed happily to herself and watched her new boyfriend finally give up and walk back to the tree where they sat. Simon too, sighed happily and turned to face his love properly. "Well that's sorted… I guess you'll be wanting to get back to reading now.." Simon said sheepishly. Jeanette shook her head and grabbed Simon pulling him into another amazing kiss. Simons eyes widened at Jeanette being this forward, but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around her small waist. '_This is a million times better then reading…_'

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thankyou for reading! Virtual double choc chip cookies for anyone who reviews! ;)**


End file.
